yugiohfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Neo-Spacian
* ''AVISO: qualquer tradução desta página foi realizada de maneira automática via Google Tradutor e pode apresentar erros (exceto a Lista de Decks e/ou Cards Recomendados e o nome do Arquétipo em Português, caso exista).'' * O conteúdo em inglês será mantido como base, até que alguma tradução seja realizada. "Neoespacial" é o nome oficial em Português deste arquétipo. "Neo-Spacian" ( Neosupēshian) é anarquétipo de monstros relacionados com os "Elemental HERO" onde se foca na carta Contact Fusion com o "Elemental HERO Neos". No anime de Yu-Gi-Oh! GX , os "Neo-Spacians", juntos com sua contra-parte "Chrysalis" foram introduzidos pelo Jaden Yuki,que criou os conceitos dessas cartas em sua infancia. Existem 6 monstros Level 3 "Neo-Spacian" , cada um com diferentes tipos e atributos. Esse tema se alia ao "Elemental HERO Neos" e deu ao Jaden uma maior gama de estrátegia ao seu deck de "Elemental HERO". Enquanto em seu nome japonês aparecia "NEX" ele não faz parte do arquétipo, não sendo considerado um "Neo-Spacian" devido a uma diferente anotação.Konami FAQ: Can the effect of "Convert Contact" send "NEX" to the Graveyard? A primeira aparição desse arquétipo no anime de GX foi no episódio 62. Membros Estratégia Neo-Espacial Tradicional "]] Unlike most Fusion Monsters, which must be Fusion Summoned, "Neos" Fusion Monsters are instead Summoned via Contact Fusion, which only requires the Fusion Materials to be on the field. However, the "Neos" Fusion Monsters also have an effect that returns themselves from the field to the Extra Deck during the End Phase. To avoid this, the Field Spell Card "Neo Space" allows the Fusion Monsters to stay on the field as long as "Neo Space" does, and the Equip Spell "Instant Neo Space" allows the equipped Fusion Monster to stay on the field (as well as allowing the Special Summon of "Elemental HERO Neos" when the equipped monster leaves the field). The Monster Card, "G.B. Hunter", can also prevent the final effect of the "Neos" Fusion Monsters from applying, but will also stop further Contact Fusions. There are the 6 primary "Neos" Fusion Monsters, 3 Summoned by Triple Contact Fusions ("Magma", "Storm" and "Chaos"), and 1 requiring a Fusion Material Summoned with "NEX" ("Marine"), for a total of 10. "Neo-Spacian" monsters are also bolstered by many support cards that range from swarming the field with "Cocoon Party" and "Contact", to upgrading them with "NEX". A good card to include is "Elemental HERO Prisma". It can send a "Neos" monster to your Graveyard and have its own name treated as "Elemental HERO Neos". You can then use it for the Summon of a "Neo-Spacian Fusion", or use cards like "Wrath of Neos" on it. You can also use cards like "Birthright" and "O - Oversoul" to Special Summon "Elemental HERO Neos" from your Graveyard. Note that "Neo-Spacians" have low ATK, so a Contact Fusion must be quick. "Miracle Contact" is the Neo-Spacians' best card, as it can access your hand, your side of the field, or your Graveyard for the monsters you need to Special Summon your "Neos" Fusion Monsters (however, any monster Summoned by "Miracle Contact" do not count as having been properly summoned, so they cannot be Special Summoned again through other cards or effects). "Contact Out" is especially useful in avoiding card effects that force your monsters to leave the field (such as those of your own "Neos" monsters), or can allow for multiple attacks if your opponent controls 1 or no monsters. "Elemental HERO Neos Alius" is a Gemini monster whose effect allows him to be treated as if his name was "Elemental HERO Neos." This is very useful in a "Neo-Spacian" Deck, as it gives you the option of having more than three "Neos" to use in Contact Fusion. It is also a Level 4 monster with 1900 ATK. Given that "Neos Alius" is a Gemini monster, he can be supported by cards like "Supervise" and "Gemini Spark". One popular strategy is to stick exclusively to the most useful "Neo-Spacians": "Dark Panther", "Grand Mole", "Air Hummingbird" and "Flare Scarab". Cards Recomendados Monstros Monstros de Fusão * Elemental HERO Grand Neos * Elemental HERO Flare Neos * Elemental HERO Magma Neos * Elemental HERO Chaos Neos * Elemental HERO Divine Neos * Elemental HERO Storm Neos * Elemental HERO Glow Neos * Elemental HERO Dark Neos * Elemental HERO Aqua Neos * Elemental HERO Air Neos * Elemental HERO Marine Neos * Elemental HERO Darkbright Magias * Convert Contact * E - Emergency Call * Instant Neo Space * Miracle Contact * Neo Space * Neos Force * O - Oversoul * The Warrior Returning Alive * Wrath of Neos * Reinforcement of the Army * Miracle Fusion * Common Soul * Space Gift * Fake Hero Armadilhas * Limit Reverse * Hero Blast * Call of the Haunted * Jar of Avarice Monstros Normais * Elemental HERO Neos|effect monsters = * Neo-Spacian Grand Mole * Neo-Spacian Dark Panther * Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab * Neo-Spacian Glow Moss * Neo Space Pathfinder * Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird * Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin * Cross Porter * Elemental HERO Neos Alius * Elemental HERO Prisma * Elemental HERO Necroshade * Elemental HERO Shadow Mist * Elemental HERO Blazeman * Honest * Dandylion * Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning Neo-Spacian Draw Engine While the original purpose of the "Neo-Spacians" is to Contact Fusion with "Neos", with cards like "Convert Contact", "Cross Porter" and "Space Gift", they've become an interesting Draw Engine, Deck Thinner and Graveyard Filler disregarding "Neos". The "Chrysalis" archetype could help in this, but they are very likely to be dead draws, so it's usually better just to avoid them. "Convert Contact" is the key card, thinning your Deck by 3 cards and sending two monsters to the Graveyard (one of your choice) without making you lose hand advantage. The other key card, "Cross Porter" can be used to keep hand advantage, as it can be easily sent to the Graveyard with cards like "Armageddon Knight", "Foolish Burial", "Dark World Dealings" or "Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin". If revived (even with cards like Junk Synchron), it can provide an extra Neo-Spacian. Once in the Graveyard, these monsters can then be used for different purposes, like the Special Summon of "Dark Simorgh"/"Chaos Sorcerer" or using cards like "The Beginning of the End". Since both "Cross Porter" and "Armageddon Knight" are low-level DARK Warrior monsters, and there is one DARK Neo Spacian and one Warrior Neo Spacian, cards that support DARK monsters (like "Dark Eruption"/"Allure of Darkness") and Warrior monsters (like "Reinforcement of the Army") work quite well. The first known competitive Deck to use this Engine was Junk and Debris Deck. Monstros * Neo-Spacian Grand Mole * Neo-Spacian Dark Panther * Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin * Neo-Spacian Glow Moss * Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab * Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird * Armageddon Knight * Cross Porter * Chaos Sorcerer * Dark Armed Dragon * Dark Simorgh Monstros Sincro * See: Junk and Debris Deck Magias * Dark World Dealings * Convert Contact * Creeping Darkness * Dark Eruption * Allure of Darkness * Reinforcement of the Army * Space Gift * One Day of Peace Armadilhas Fraquezas The main weakness of the "Neo-Spacians" is that their Fusion Monsters return to the Extra Deck during the End Phase of the turn. Relying on Field and Equip Spell Cards to keep monsters on the field can be easily thwarted with cards such as "Dust Tornado" and "Mystical Space Typhoon". Also, "Neo-Spacians" are fairly weak on their own, with no specific support cards. Since "Elemental HERO Neos" is a Level 7 Normal Monster, specific cards to Summon it are needed. Categoria:Arquétipos